Watashi no Kokoro !
by Emii-chaan
Summary: Ship Tezuka x Amu, cadeau pour une amie.


"Le Cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore ..."

Lundi matin, Seishun Gakuen, terrains de tennis.

Moi, c'est Yoshiko Echizen. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis la grande sœur de Ryôma Echizen, un petit prodige du tennis (mon petit prince =)) ! 3 Mon meilleur ami est Tezuka Kunimitsu, le capitaine de l'équipe masculine de tennis de mon école :p Je l'adore trop mon Mitsu-chan =D Je le surnomme souvent Mitsu-nii parce que j'le considère comme mon grand frère même si on est pas liés par le sang ... D'ailleurs, le voici, il est là Oo" Aaah ... comme d'habitude adossé au grillage --" Et après il se plaint de pouvoir rien faire u_u" Tiens, et si j'allais le voir ? :p

"- Mitsu-niiiiiiiiiii !!!" Dis-je en lui faisant un grooooos câlin (oui, j'adore lui faire des câlins parce qu'il est toujours chaud 3)

"- Ah, Yoshiko. Tu peux arrêter de me faire des câlins s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que ça me plaît pas, mais y'a tous les membres qui nous regardent ..."

Raaah, mais qu'est ce qu'il est mignon avec son air si détaché et sérieux ! *-* Par contre, j'crois que y'a que moi qui s'extasie quand il est sérieux ... les autres, ça les effraie. Et ouais, en effet, tous les membres nous regardaient, mais qu'est ce que je m'en fiche ! Du moment que je peux le câliner, ça me va ! :p

"- Alors Mitsu, ça va ? T'as l'air dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure ...

- Oui, oui, ça va ... je pense juste à hier.

- Hein ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

- Oui, enfin ... tu sais, j'étais allé m'entraîner sur le terrain vague derrière la rivière ...

- Ouais, comme à ton habitude le dimanche --" T'aurais dû venir avec moi ! Y'avait Eiji, Oishi et Ryô-chan !

- Désolé, si c'est pour te voir embrasser Eiji toute la journée, j'ai bien fait de ne pas venir.

- Quoi ? //// Moi, avoir embrassé Eiji toute la journée ?! Mais non ! On s'est entraînés sérieusement ! è_é Bref ... Oui donc, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Amu Hinamori ?

- Amu-chan ? Oo" Tu la connais ?

- Non, mais j'ai ramassé ça et y'avait marqué son nom *il me montra une écharpe ainsi qu'une barrette en forme de croix*.

- Oui, en effet, c'est bien à elle ... Hey mais t'as été volé ses affaires ?

- Mais non ! Quand je suis allé m'entraîner, j'ai ramassé ça en partant ! Je pense qu'elle l'a fait tomber ... Mais à en juger par ta réaction, tu la connais, non ?

- Ben évidemment ! Amu était à Seiyô quand j'y étais, et maintenant, elle est dans notre école ! *-* Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Elle t'intéresse hein ? :p

- C'est justement ce que je me demande ...

- Quoi ? Oo" J'ai dit ça complétement au hasard ! Alors ... Mitsu-nii est amoureuuuuux !! :p

- Mais tais-toi ! Je l'ai vue passer à côté de moi quand je m'entraînais, et là j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine ! Et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle cette nuit ...

- Et là tu demandes si t'es amoureux ? Ben j'crois que la réponse est plutôt évidente nan ? Evidemment que t'es amoureux Mitsu ! A moins que tu veux nier l'évidence ... 8D

- Je crois que c'est ça ... *je ne veux pas avouer que je t'aime Yoshiko ...*

- Nier l'évidence, c'est tellement plus facile ... Bah si tu veux, on va la voir pour lui rendre ses affaires, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu pourras faire le point !

- Okay ..."

Après cette discussion, nous allâmes dans la classe d'Amu, la classe 4. Elle n'était pas là. On chercha un peu dans toutes les classes, dans tous les clubs sans aucun résultat ... Mais où était-elle ?! C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa mon esprit : on avait oublié de chercher sur le toit.

"- Mais oui !!! Le toit !!!" m'exclamai-je.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs et monté les escaliers, j'ouvris la porte qui menait sur le toit. Elle était là, l'air pensive. Ses cheveux roses virevoltaient au gré du vent. C'est alors que je vis que Mitsu était complètement hypnotisé. Comme si la beauté d'Amu l'avait figé.

"- Amu-chaaaaaaan !! =D

- Yoshiko ... ? C'est toi ?

- Oui ... Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Mais évidemment ... donc te voilà dans ton école =) J'ai eu peur de ne pas te voir ^^ Tu es si occupée entre tes clubs et tout ça ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

J'avais ignoré sa question. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée sur le toit et pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste ... Elle avait lu en moi.

"- Ah, je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'air si triste hein ? Tu sais, cette école me plaît beaucoup, et depuis que j'ai été transférée ici je me sens bien, les gens ne me regardent plus comme une extraterrestre venue d'un autre monde mais comme une personne normale. C'est juste que ... je repense aux gardiens, à Seiyô, et surtout à Tadase-kun ... Tout ça me manque tellement.

- Je comprends, ça a dû extrêmement te secouer ...

- Mais bon, ça va passer ! ^^ T'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure : qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais juste m'écouter me confier, je ne te croirais pas !

- Euuuh ... ^^° Je voulais ... te présenter quelqu'un ..."

Mitsu m'avait entendu apparemment, puisqu'il s'approcha en silence vers nous. Voyant qu'il était décidé de ne rien dire, je poussai un soupir et le présentai à Amu à sa place.

"- Amu, je te présente mon meilleur ami Tezuka Kunimitsu ^^ il t'a vu hier quand il s'entraînait sur le terrain vague derrière la rivière ...

- Ah ? Peut-être, je crois que je suis passée trop vite, j'ai rien vu désolée ^^"

- Bonjour Hinamori-san. En rentrant de l'entraînement, j'ai ramassé ça ... *il lui montra la barrette et l'écharpe*c'est à toi non ?

- Aaaah ! Oui, c'est bien à moi ^^ Désolée du dérangement ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est rien."

J'apercevais bien qu'une situation propice à la "mise au point" de Mitsu approchait. Alors pour faciliter les choses, je partis sans rien dire. Je pensait que ça irait mieux comme ça. Je suis partie tellement vite que je n'ai pu rien voir. Enfin, quoique ... 8D Partie ? Mais non, pas tout à fait ! Je m'étais en fait cachée derrière la porte : de cette façon, je pouvais voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait. Après un long silence, Amu prit la parole.

"- Tezuka-san ... ?

- Hum ?"

Mais mince ! C'était quoi cette réponse pourrie ? u_u" Aaah bah oui évidemment après il se plaint ... il a bien du succés auprès des filles pour son physique, mais c'est justement ces réponses pourries qu'il sort qui fait que ça casse tout XD Bref, continuons notre filature 8D

"- C'est Yoshiko qui t'as forcé à venir ?

- Non."

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! è_é Hey mais continue comme ça Mitsu et je t'égorge ! Mais parle, mince ! Sort pas des réponses POURRIES ! Franchement, je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment, j'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'intervenir, mais je pouvais pas ! é_è Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais censée être partie u_u"

"- Bon, désolé ... je dois retourner à l'entraînement ... si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi ... !

- Ah, pourquoi pas ^^ Ca me changera les idées =)"

Oups ! =S Fuyons, et viiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!! Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse et rejoignis ma salle de classe. Je regardais discrétement par la fenêtre. Tous les deux étaient effectivement ensemble, et Amu avait l'air émerveillée de voir un entraînement de tennis. Les jours passérent, et ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Mitsu m'oubliait même des fois =( Mais bon, au moins, Mitsu a pu faire le point, et il en était heureux ! Restait plus que "ça". La déclaration d'amour évidemment !


End file.
